


Compelled

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Vibrators, unhealthy communication strategies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Sometimes when Rey shuts Ben out he has to make her let him back in.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Dark Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170431
Comments: 62
Kudos: 121
Collections: Reylo After Dark





	Compelled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenite_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenite_x/gifts).



> Nothing that happens in this fic is consensual. Notes at the end.

Rey's had a tough life. Abandoned by her parents, raised in unloving foster families, abused in ways she won't talk about and which Ben can only imagine. He's lucky to have her, thrilled that he managed to get through her shell, to convince her that she is worth loving. He loves her so, so much.

They have sex, and it's good. Great, even. Her body is responsive to his and he loves making her fall apart; his own orgasms are a bonus, a little bit of dessert after a rich meal. But sometimes she gets in a mood. Maybe it's been a bad time at work or a long buried memory gets dredged up, and she won't let him touch her. She says no and rolls over, sleeps in the guest room with the door locked, refuses to talk to him at all. Ben is patient, up to a point. She deserves good things, you see. She deserves to feel good, and when she gets like this, pushing the good things away, pushing Ben away, he makes her.

Rey hates it.

This time she's been sleeping in the guest room for three nights straight, and she's barely spoken to him. She had dinner with friends and even though he was waiting on the sofa when she came in, ready to talk about whatever was bothering her - he's always willing to talk, she knows that - she didn't even say hello, just hung up her coat and toed off her shoes in silence, then scurried off to the guest room. The sound of the shower was the only noise in the house, and Ben knew it was time.

Rey hates it, but she wants it. Or - her body wants it. They both know it's not the same thing.

"No," she murmurs, half awake and already starting to struggle. He'd unlocked the door silently, padded across the carpet quietly on bare feet. She's strong, but Ben has the advantage of size and surprise, and before she can pull away he's passed the rope through the bars of the headboard and slipped the nooses he prepared earlier around her wrists. It won't hold her down but it will keep her there, which is all Ben needs. One of the first times he did this she got away, and he'd had to chase her through the house. He finally caught her on her way out the back door, scratching and screaming. They're lucky the neighbors didn't call the police, and Rey knew it too. So now Ben uses rope, and Rey doesn't try nearly so hard to get away.

She still tries, though. She swears and kicks at him, lively, but he knows she doesn't want to hurt him, and she doesn't want to damage the furniture either. He forces himself between her legs, holding one long limb steady in each hand. His palms are so wide, his fingers long, that they nearly wrap around her thighs.

"Please don't do this," she whispers. "I need to sleep. I have an important meeting in the morning."

"What's the meeting about?" He asks, conversationally, as he strokes his thumbs against the soft skin of her inner thighs. Instead of answering she reaches for his hands, moves to push them away. Ben grips her harder and tugs her down the bed, forcing the rope taut and her arms above her head.

"Jesus, Ben, stop, please! I don't want this." She pauses, her eyes pleading, tears beginning to push through the anger.

"You don't have to tell me about the meeting," he says, ignoring her plea and focusing on the glistening pink at the apex of her thighs. He crouches, letting his bottom half slip off the end of the bed. It's not comfortable but it's where he needs to be.

She tries to push her legs together, but he holds her steady, drawing his tongue across her folds. She tries twisting her hips instead, like she might be able to roll away, so he pushes her right leg up and lays his arm across her leg and hip, holding her down. She continues to struggle, swearing and begging him to stop. 

"Ben, Ben please, no, stop." Rey says the words but her body belies them. Ben can taste her arousal, sweet on his tongue, and he knows when she's close because of a dozen tells and years of experience. He risks letting go of her left thigh and thrusts his two middle fingers into her cunt. She thrashes her leg, now free, bounces her heel on the mattress and then against his shoulder. She keeps her foot there and pushes hard, an attempt to drive him off, but he ignores her and instead works his fingers inside her and gives her clit a strong suck. She comes with a shout and a gush, and when it's over she relaxes.

"Okay, that's enough, you've made your point," she says breathlessly. "Untie me now, Ben."

He kneels beside her, takes in her red face and tears, and the wet spot on the sheet between her legs.

"We're not done here," he insists. "You're not done."

He gets up and she kicks at him again, swears at him, her feet and her words both bouncing ineffectively. But it helps her feel like she has some control, like there's something she can do in this situation, so he doesn't argue. Instead he goes to the bedside table, into the drawer there, and pulls something out.

Ben hates the look of horror that crosses Rey's face when her eyes land on it, but it's for her own good.

"It's just a vibrator," he says, turning it over in his hand and turning it on. It shakes across his palm, fully charged, and he turns it off again before crawling back onto the bed. Rey has curled into a ball back at the head of the bed, her back to him, which probably makes her feel safe but she's overlooked something important. But Ben lets her have it for a few minutes; that safety, that appearance of control.

"I don't want it," she spits, staring at it. It's innocuous, just a little bullet vibe enveloped in soft purple silicone. He could have brought out her super clit sucking thing, but he thought he would be nice this time. Besides, this one has advantages the other one doesn't.

"It'll make you come, Rey, and that's what you need. It's what you deserve."

"I don't need to come, I need to sleep." Her voice softens, cajoling. "Please Ben, put it away. I'll come to bed with you and we can talk in the morning. Please."

"No," Ben answers, and he turn on the vibe and slips it between her labia, which have been winking at him from where her legs have been tucked up around herself for the past few minutes.

She yells and attempts to unball herself, but Ben grabs her knees with his free hand and pushes the vibrator further into her, begins to fuck her with it. She grabs his arm and twists it, but he tugs her down the bed again, leaving her arms up over her head, ineffective yet again.

"That's good, isn't it?" He murmurs, the wet sound of the silicone sliding in and out of her audible over her sniffling. "Your body likes that, doesn't it."

"Fuck you," she snarls. "I don't like it."

"I think I will," he says, ignoring the second part of her comment. "Roll over like a good girl now."

It would probably be easier for him to do this with her on her stomach, and sometimes when she's particularly rambunctious he does, forces her onto her tummy so it's harder for her to hit and kick. He much prefers it when she's on her back. He likes to watch her face, to witness the moments when her anger gives way to pleasure, like ice melting in the spring thaw. She struggles tonight, though, and after she manages to wriggle away twice Ben comes up with a solution that is ingenious and he wishes he'd thought of it before.

Rey realizes what's happening once he gets her right leg hooked over her arm and she struggles harder after that. Eventually he gets her left leg hooked, too, but only after she kicks him in the face. It's just a glancing blow off his chin, but it's enough. He doesn't complain but she stops fighting after that, even mumbles something that might be an apology.

"Much better," Ben says once he's placed her where he wants her, closer to the headboard than before so her muscles won't be pulled too tightly. "You okay?" Rey just glares at him, anger and misery clear on her face in equal measure. The fight seems to be out of her, either she still feels bad about the kick or she knows she can't get out of it without his help. He's a bit sad, he loves her fire, but there's something very satisfying about having her like this, too - helpless in the face of the pleasure he's going to give her. She's all curled up again but this time her ass is in the air, her cunt is open to him. She frowns at him from between her knees.

He gives her a smile and leans over to lick her again, warming her up after their unfortunate break. It's nice to have the use of both of his hands; Rey's ass is soft and he enjoys kneading her cheeks as he eats her out. She enjoys it too, although she's silent. He ventures a glance up at her face, only inches away from his own. She isn't even looking at him, instead she's staring up at the ceiling with a stony expression on her face; eyes cold, her mouth a stiff line across her face. Ben kisses her clit, sucks it between his lips, traces a fingertip against her opening. Her eyelashes flutter and her mouth softens, just a touch, and Ben celebrates it in his heart. When she finally comes she makes no noise but her eyes close briefly - before opening again and staring down at him, unsmiling. While she watches he drags one last lick from her opening to her clit, and then he grins.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" He pauses, knowing she won't answer, and raises himself to his knees, palming his cock through the thin cotton of his boxers. "Next I'm going to make you come on my cock, okay?"

"Not like I can stop you, is it?"

"Nope."

He shucks off his boxers and t-shirt, holds himself in his left hand while he strokes through her folds with the knuckles of his right. Rey is staring at the ceiling again. Ben thinks it's time.

"You're so beautiful, Rey. You're so good."

"Shut up."

"I won't." He grabs the vibe, which had fallen into the fold of the sheet, turns it on low and presses it to Rey's clit. She jerks. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I know," she says quietly. He rewards her by notching the head of his cock in her opening, takes pleasure in how her slick skin stretches around him. She wiggles her ass and he isn't even sure she knows she's done it. He doesn't mention it, just keeps rotating the vibrator around her clit.

"Big meeting tomorrow?"

She bites her lip, scrunches her face up. "Important client. Kind of, _oh_ —"

He slides in all the way, hilts his cock deep inside, the angle dragging his head right across her g-spot. "Kind of important?"

"Kind of an asshole." Her voice is growing more breathy every moment, and she stares intently at the ceiling.

"You're going to do great, Rey. You always do."

"I—" she begins, but stops again when Ben starts thrusting, dragging the head of his cock against her g-spot with every movement, pressing the vibe against the underside of her clit exactly the way he knows she likes it.

"Hm?"

"I wish you wouldn't do this." She looks directly at him then, her eyes shining again with tears. "I don't like it."

"If you would talk to me," he answers mildly as he speeds up the movement of his hips, "I wouldn't have to do this."

"Oh," she says, then again, " _Oh_. Oh shit, I'm gonna come. I'm _coming_."

He pushes himself all the way into her, as far as he can, and holds the vibe against her as her body tenses up, the muscles inside her holding him close - so easy for her body to do, so difficult for her.

"Oh, sweetheart," he murmurs, leaning over her so he can push damp hair off her forehead, kissing her heated skin. "So good, so good."

She moans, pushes him with her feet. "Enough, enough."

"More," he argues. "Just one more. You're so sweet, you deserve to feel good."

"No, Ben. Please. I don't."

"You _do_." He fucks into her as he kisses her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and chin. She's crying, hot salty tears that he wipes away with his own cheeks because his right hand is still holding the vibe and he needs his left hand on the mattress to keep him from crushing her. "You deserve so much love, and good friends, and a satisfying job with associates who respect you. And orgasms."

She chuckles at that, a wet, messy, sad kind of laugh. Ben hopes that this will be the time he finally gets through to her, but then he always hopes for that.

"One more, okay? Work with me." She shakes her head, still holding on. He adds, "you don't have to like it, Rey."

She finally relents. "Okay." He can feel as her body relaxes, as she allows her hips to move with his. He kisses her mouth and she kisses him back, opening her lips and darting her tongue out to find his. They come together like that, her moans sweet across his lips.

He pulls out as soon as they're done, untying her quickly and stretching her limbs, rubbing the muscles which he knows must be sore from being bound. She lies still and lets him maneuver her, rolling her onto her stomach to massage down her back, then over again to touch her thighs and stomach. She smiles as he massages her breasts, and he relaxes, too. He goes to the bathroom for a damp cloth to clean her face and between her legs, and a glass of water. She thanks him for both, smiling shyly as she gulps the water down.

"Are you hungry? Do you need me to get you something?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I just want to sleep now." She glances around and seems to realize that she's in the guest room, not in the room that they share. "Will you stay here with me?"

"Of course."

Once he's satisfied that she's clean he kisses gently up her body before he covers her with the sheet again and wraps himself around her, pulling her back against his front. She curls into him, uses his arm like a pillow, and he buries his face into her sweet-smelling hair.

He's beginning to nod off when her voice breaks through the silence.

"Ben?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I know, sweetheart. I love you too. So much."

She sighs, but she's still a bit tense, so Ben waits. A few minutes later she speaks again, so quiet it's almost a whisper. "Don't do that again. I hate it. I _really_ hate it."

"I know." He presses a kiss to the back of her head. "I know."

He can't say he won't do it again, though, because he knows that he will, and he refuses to make promises to Rey that he has no intention of keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly considered putting this on anon but decided, nah. Based on [a prompt on Twitter](https://twitter.com/r18kacchan/status/1363428946881175558?s=21), which received some attention in a server I'm in, although I took this fic in a slightly different and less gentle direction than the prompt. I love to push my own boundaries as a writer, so that's how this happened. Please be kind.
> 
> If you want to chat with me I am @flowerofcarrots on Twitter and I have a [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/flowerofcarrots) where you can talk to me anonymously.


End file.
